With a little help from my friends
by frankiedoll
Summary: Just my idea of how Lilly and James got together. Its quite a simple plot but I hope you like it!
1. complete idiot

Hey this is just my Idea of how James and Lilly got together its quite a simple plot but I hope you like it. and please review so I know how to improve it would be a great help!

Chapter One

The trunk, which Lilly Evans was heaving around Kings Cross-station, spat open. Out spewed an display of black robes and spell books that Lilly, helped by her sister, quickly tried to shove back into her trunk before the unsuspecting muggle public could see what had fallen out. 'Cheers Pet.' Said Lilly addressing her older sister 'No worries.' She replied with a kind smile 'Come on or you'll miss your train!' the two girls dragged the fully packed trunk towards platform 9 and ¾ with there parents behind them 'Make sure you write.' Said her mum kissing her on the cheek 'We'll see you at Christmas.' Added her dad with an embaraced hug 'Goodbye Lilly I'll miss you.' Her sister said also giving her a hug 'I'll see you all soon.' She shouted and walked though the barrier waving to her family.

Lilly placed her trunk in a compartment that had her best friend Emily Davies who welcomed her with a smile. 'Hey Lil how was your summer?'

'Great it really was we went to Italy, Verona it was amazing I wish you had been there!'

'Me to I had to spend the summer with my Aunt boring as hell she started talking about how my OWLS were not as good as my cousins blah, blah, blah.' Lilly laughed 'I have to pop up to the prefect's carriage meet the new head boy and girl I'll be back right away 'Fine' called Emily 'Don't worry about me I'll be fine all alone!' she joked. The prefect's carriage was the biggest on the train instead of separate cabins it was one big carriage decorated in wood and plated in gold. A large old chandelier hung from the ceiling and wobbled from side to side with the train that was now at full speed. The people on the carriage had split into smart new 5th year prefects on the right and bored, scruffy and old 6th year prefects on the left which was the group that Lilly joined she would much rather be back with Emily discussing the latest gossip in the wizarding world than sitting here.Lilly felt a large hand on her shoulder and a cry of boo that made her jump. 'Remus!' cried Lilly her face broke into a smile as she hugged him. When she pulled away she couldn't help but notice that he looked a bit red. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' He said but he didn't look it. His robes hung from his body like he'd lost a lot of weight his mousy brown hair looked tattered and unbrushed and his bags under his eyes told Lilly that he hadn't had much sleep. Lilly however ignored this and was simply glad to see her old friend. 'You never wrote.' He mumbled 'I know I'm so sorry I was really busy.' Lilly saw that Remus looked a bit hurt about this last statement and so added 'And plus its kinda hard to get hold of an owl in the muggle world I really should buy one.' Remus smiled 'Well you're here now so who do you think the new head boy is?'

'You were along time.' Said Emily accusingly as Lilly made her way back into their carriage that was now shared by two terrified looking first years huddled together by the window. 'I know I got talking to Remus.' Emily rolled her eyes 'Not this again all I got last year was Remus this and Remus that.' Lilly knew that her friend was only joking but she couldn't help getting annoyed 'Well he's really nice I didn't realise it before I guess I just thought that he was another member of the Potter/Black gang.'

'He is just another member of the Potter/Black gang.' Lilly sighed 'He's not! He's completely different he's well he's nice for a start and I can talk to him I guess us to being the Gryffindor prefects has pushed us together and I can see a completely different side to him.'

'So you have James Potter after you but you would rather go for his less attractive friend?'

'Who isn't a complete Idiot!' right then the compartment door burst open and in came Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter. 'Lilly Potter is calling some one an idiot now who could that be I wonder.' Boomed James as he sat down next to Lilly and put his arm around her. Sirius copied James and did the same with Emily making her blush and giggle leaving Remus and Peter standing in the doorway 'So were still gonna be fighting this year hey Lil no chance of you going out with me then?' Lilly pushed James arm off her 'hmmm well let me think I think I might consider it when I see a flying pig.' James smiled well that can be arranged 'He pointed his wand at Peter and shouted 'wingardiam leviosa.' Peter soared around the room squeaking and his little rat eyes looking like they were popping out of his head.'

'PUT HIM DOWN JAMES POTTER OR I WILL PUT YOU IN DETENTION.' Shouted Lilly who was only just heard over James' and Sirius' laughs. James put Peter down next to Remus 'it was only a little joke wasn't it Wormtail.'

'Yyyess.' He stuttered adding a smile to reassure Lilly 'Hilarious James.' Said Lilly returning to her seat that she had jumped out of. 'So will you go out with me?'

'No, no, no and let me see no!' James shrugged 'Well I guess I'll just have ago with your sister she looked quite nice when she was helping you at the station.' Lilly looked at him accusingly 'Was it you that made my suitcase open?' she asked 'Might have been.' He smiled 'Your not aloud to do magic out of school.'

'Well I didn't get caught so it didn't hurt anyone did it?'

'What if a muggle had seen my spell books or my wand.' James shrugged 'come on Padfoot lets go.' Sirius winked at Emily who blushed again and followed James who was followed by Remus and Peter out of the compartment. 'See what I mean.' Said Lilly 'A complete idiot.'


	2. Lovers Tiff

Thanks for all my reviews I can't believe I made that huge mistake with the Li**ll**y POTTER! Sorry I hang my head in shame. Let's just say that err James is already planning there wedding that's how much he loves her ah isn't that sweet! I'm looking for a beta as many of you have advised so if anyone is interested please contact me on cheers! Keep reviewing it's the only way I can improve.

For the past two weeks Lily Evens did not need to use the alarm clock that her sister Petunia had brought her for her birthday. This was due to the fact that every morning she was woken by a shriek of 5th year girls that had taken it upon them selves to follow James Potter and Sirius Black until there efforts got them a date.

It was the second Saturday that Lily had spent at Hogwarts and the morning started the same way as always. 'Tell them to shut up!' shouted Emily 'Please can't you do something!' she pleaded 'Like what?' questioned Lily as she rolled over in her bed and placed her pillow over her ears 'I dunno you are a prefect aren't you take some house points away or something?' Emily shouted partly because she was annoyed but also because the moment she choose to speak one of the girls let out a piercing scream 'Oh honestly what could James Potter be doing that is so fun! No I can't do anything because If I do then he'll know that he's getting to me.' Emily rolled her eyes 'Why do you care what he thinks of you.'

'I don't.' Lily said defensively 'Then go and tell them to shut up it's a Saturday morning!'

Not wanting anyone to think that she cared what James thought of her Lily got changed quickly, not bothering to wash, and made her way to the common room. She found James, Sirius, Remus and Peter surrounded by five 5th year girls, one of which had Sirius' arm wrapped around her. 'Morning Evens.' Bellowed James. Lily made a small cough as if she wanted to say something 'Can we help?' James questioned with a wry smile Lilly looked at 9 faces all pointed in her direction and she was very aware that her hair wasn't brushed.

She was in a fix if she didn't say anything then Emily then she would think that she was bothered by what James thought of her and if she said anything to James then he would think she was jellous. 'Can I talk to you Remus please.' James' fell and looked at Remus who had flushed red 'Well don't keep the lady waiting Moony.' Said James Remus got up from the tattered chair that he was sitting on and made his way over to Lily aware that James was watching his every move.

'So.' Said Remus looking at his feet 'I was wondering as the other Gryffindor prefect if you would mind asking your friends if they would keep the noise down.' Said Lily rather quickly. The two of them looked at the group of girls, one of which was trying to grab the attention of James however his stare was fixed on Lily and Remus 'oh well couldn't you ask them.' Lily flushed 'I couldn't I mean its bad enough he wolf whistles every time I walk past him I don't want to give him any more ammo. If he thought I was jealous then, well I don't think I could out up with it.' A smirk spread across Remus' face 'That exactly why he's doing it he thinks that this will get you jealous and you'll go out with him!'

'Well could you point out that I'm not interested.' Remus shrugged 'If your sure.'

'What is that meant to mean?' asked Lily accusingly 'Nothing just that by the looks of things you are interested in him.' Whatever Lily had been expecting it wasn't that 'And how did you come to that conclusion?' She asked placing one hand on her hip and looked directly at Remus making him a deeper shade of red. 'Just you always reply to his remarks, and if you weren't interested then I thought you might ignore him. And when you came down the stairs today you looked, well embarrassed and you kept running your finger though your hair.' It was Lily's turn to go red although not though not because she was embarrassed 'You thought I liked him from that! Boys you're all the same. I am not interested in James Potter romantically or otherwise!' Lily turned and made her way towards the picture of the fat lady but was stopped by Remus' arm on her shoulder. 'Wait Lily I'm sorry don't get mad.' She turned to face him 'What?' she spat. 'I'm sorry ok if you don't like him then fine I'll have a word with him but I don't know if he'll listen to me.' Lily smiled 'Thanks Remus.' And she went out of the portrait hole and made her way down to The Great Hall for breakfast.

'So can anyone tell me why turning a fellow student into a snake is never a good idea especially when I asked you to turn them into a badger?' Professor McGonagal boomed over her new 6th year class 'Mr Black? Can you please tell the class why this type of behaviour is not accepted at Hogwarts?' Sirius who would never dare laugh in Professor McGonagal presence even if she were joking shook his head and dived under his desk where the rest of the students could hear a cry of mirth. 'Well Mr Black.' Professor McGonagal continued when Sirius returned to his seat 'As you seem to presume that you are cleaver enough to teach your self NEWT level Transfiguration then perhaps you wouldn't mind return Mr Snape to his normal state.' Sirius walked to the front of the class and pointed his wand at the large green snake that was flashing its tongue and teeth dangerously at Sirius. Sirius pointed his wand at the snake and muttered a counter spell that produced a green light blinding the class. It was a matter of seconds before a large crash was heard and Serveus Snape was lying on the floor with the shattered remains of Professor McGonagal's desk around him. The class, accept Lily Evans, burst into laughter and was only silenced when McGonagal Flashed red sparks out of her wand 'Return to you seat Mr Snape.' She said in a strict tone the blushing teenage boy sat on a desk near the back on his own 'Mr Black I will be taking 10 points from Gryffindor and you'll have a detention with me this week. And the headmaster will be hearing about this.' The bell rang and the class jumped to their feet 'Read chapters 3 – 7 and right an essay on human transformations for next week no excuses.' Cried Professor McGonagal as she waved her wand to repair her desk. The class walked out the door and Lily pushed her way past James Potter 'Hey Evans.' He called 'What you doing tonight?' Lily stopped in the corridor and the students around stopped and look at them both. Lily had never been filled with so much rage in her life she glared at him with pure hate she couldn't believe what he and his little gang had done to Snape. 'If your asking me to spend the night with you that don't bother I have never met such a stupid pathetic worthless excuse for a wizard in my life.' Her voice slowly started to get louder and louder 'Your horrible. You pick on other people just because they're weaker than you are. You never think about others only yourself and how it makes you look! Well I'll tell you how it makes you look shall I Potter It makes you look like a complete Prat and a bully! You bully your own friends for crying out loud what kind of person does that make you now leave me alone.'

'Well at least I'm not a snob.' He cried back 'Excuse me?'

'You heard you I've spent most of my time trying to get in your good books and you don't even try to be nice to me. You wrote me off when you first met me! You don't know the first thing about me or who I am but and you go on about how I treat other people well you look down on all of them. The reason you have a go at me for bullying others is because you think there weaker than you just cause they haven't got the best OWL results or there as rich as you or what ever you think makes them less than you! YOU'RE A SNOB LILLY EVENS AND YOU KNOW IT.' Lilly looked at James and ran off to the Gryffindor common room crying.


End file.
